1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flexible printed circuits (FPC), and in particular, to an enhanced structure of the FPC that is resistant to interferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible printed circuits (FPCs) are widely used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones. However, for conventional FPCs, as a transmission signal frequency increases, interference, such as coupling effects, occurs between signal wires, thereby causing the quality of transmission to degrade. Therefore, an enhanced FPC structure that controls impedance without changing the basic structure of the FPC is desirable.